In recent years, a technique of providing a low power consumption state capable of being returned by event driven based on an OS (Operating System) or application input in the most active state is known in information processing devices, such as a Laptop PC (Personal Computer) (see Patent Document 1). For example, in Windows 10 (Windows is a registered trademark.) carries modern standby utilizing such a low power consumption state (for example, “S0ix” state) and enables executing of predetermined processing in the background while realizing low power consumption in which the display or the like is stopped by the modern standby.
[Patent Document 1] Published Japanese Translation of PCT application No. 2015-507771